


Left on read

by Iwillgladlyjointhefight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014), Turn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sad, Texting, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillgladlyjointhefight/pseuds/Iwillgladlyjointhefight
Summary: Lafayette has to let go.





	Left on read

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all.  
> This is very short, very stupid.  
> Basically self-insert. I'm using Laf to work through some stuff.  
> Any resemblance to actual persons would be fortuitous - especially as this is based off my day.

Open memo.

_ “I don’t feel you are very interested in me. Which is a thing that happens ! I am not judging. _ ” Lafayette thought for a second, and added a smiling emoji. Pitiful, he thought to himself. Absolutely pitiful. He kept typing. 

“ _ I’d rather stop now before I start caring too much, I know how I am. I spent years trying to be the only one to salvage a relationship, I’m not about to fall back into the same pattern. _ ” He bit at his lip, holding back a sigh. Years where Hercules would distractedly nod at him when he tried to please him before a date, years where he would always, everyday, inevitably,, ask “do you love me?” for Hercules to answer, invariably, like clock work, “of course I do. Why do you ask? Why are you so needy?” and what if Lafayette, sometimes, just needed to hear three words he hadn’t heard that much in his life? Sure he had problems, they probably all did. But six years was a long time to be lonely in a relationship. And now George…

“ _ I understand you are busy, I understand we may be at different points in our lives and that’s the way it is. _ ” George was always here and there. They didn’t live that close to each other, but Lafayette didn’t mind the travel there at all. Sometimes he wished George offered to do the same in return. But George had such a busy life, flying everywhere, Lafayette felt lucky anytime he could fit in his schedule. For a night, usually. They wouldn’t go out, they would watch a movie or two, order takeout, have sex, once, twice, three times. And the next day, George would go to work, and Lafayette would take the train home. Alone.

“ _ I also know I don’t like feeling like I only exist when you are horny. _ ” Before George, Lafayette had never sent nudes. He had never sent voicemails of his breathy moans to anyone. Now he had. If only because for a moment, he was the only one taking up George’s time and thoughts.

 

He took a screenshot and sent the memo to Adrienne. She’d been there since the beginning. “You know you don’t need anyone, right?” she had told him when he had started seeing George. “He is so smart, and clever, and he asks me so many things no one ever asked me. I feel really close to him when we are together”, he’d answered. 

“What about when you are not together?” she’d pressed on. He hadn’t said anything. At first, when they had met (on a dating app, mind you, Lafayette was probably too naive for those), George had been so talkative. He’d joked, made plans. A few pet names had slipped into the conversation, and Lafayette’s attention-starved heart had soaked it in like a dry sponge. Not so much after the first date. They’d had sex, of course. Everything had been great. They’d agreed to meet again. The flow of texts on George’s part had slowed though. Substantially. Lafayette had told Adrienne, maybe he is just not that talkative. But then, he thought, why was he so open before we met? 

Poor fool, Lafayette thought as he waited for Adrienne to read the memo. Poor, soft-hearted fool.

He’d confronted George about it, at one point. Told him he also had emotional needs, and if they didn’t end up being met, he would have to save himself from heartache. “But I do want your body and your brain alike”, George had said, and he’d face-timed him and hadn’t even asked for sex and Lafayette had almost felt  _ cherished _ . When they’d had a date a few days after, George would smile at him and look at him with that hungry look in his eyes, but he would also push his cheek towards Lafayette’s lips in that gesture that just made Lafayette melt. He had held him through the night. 

That was more than two weeks ago. Lafayette had been sick after it, very sick, stay-at-home-and-sleep-all-day sick, and had told George, worried he might have caught anything. “I’m very sick”, Lafayette had texted. “Should I be worried for myself?” George had asked right away. Lafayette just wished he’d asked about him first. Maybe it was stupid. Two days later, he’d told George he felt better. “Cool”, George had said, and that had been it. No other texts since. And now Lafayette just felt stupid.

 

His phone pinged. “I see no problem with it”, Adrienne was texting. “Maybe the ending is a bit harsh?” He hummed quietly to himself and opened the memo again. “ _ It’s a pity, because I really liked you and I spent great moments with you. _ ” Adrienne was right, it felt less bitter. More him. He copied the text, and pasted in in the little box under George’s name. He hit send.

 

Five minutes later, he couldn’t resist checking. The text had just been read.

 

“If he texts you anything apologetic,” Alex told him, “I know you will come back running.” And Lafayette wasn’t sure he was wrong. Alex rarely was, when it came to bad decisions.

 

Twelve hours later, he was still left on read.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love you.


End file.
